Hello Bamboozle!
by BlueGreen216
Summary: Friends scenario. The Doctor has found Jenny again and he wants her to travel with him, Jenny isn't so sure. Jenny doesn't know whether she wants to travel with him or not. What happens when they play Bamboozle? If you seen Friends you'll know it, if not read it anyway you'll still get it. My first fanfiction. Might do other scenarios, depends on reviews.


**Hello! So this is my first fan fiction I am a massive fan of Doctor Who and Friends and I always thought what would happen if Jenny, the Doctors Daughter came back. I also love this scene of friends because I find it funny. This almost certainly won't happen in Doctor Who but, hey a girl can dream can't she?**

**Set the scene: The doctor (11th) has suddenly found Jenny his daughter he thought was dead, he's explained to her about regeneration and wants her to travel with him like they planned. Jenny does believe he's the doctor but isn't so sure she wants to travel with him because she's had so many great adventures on her own and if she's honest with herself she doesn't really know him that well, I mean they met for what a couple of hours? Plus she has friends that she doesn't want to leave them behind, she also has started to doubt whether she really is his daughter, she knows she was created by him but...she wasn't exactly normally created, Jenny feels she's not really a Time Lady or a Time Lord. She asked the doctor if she can have a few days to think about it. The Doctor, in order to try and rekindle with Jenny offers to stay with her and so here we are...**

**Don't own Doctor Who or Friends**

Jenny and the Doctor enters Joeys flat

"Hey Joey, this is The Doctor, Doctor this is Joey" introduced Jenny. The Doctor and Joey shake hands

"What are you doing today then?" asked Jenny

"I've got an audition to be a host for a new game show soon" said Joey

"Wow" the Doctor says impressed

"Nice" comments Jenny

"Yer I've got to practise b-but if I get it but day I'll be Dr Drake Remore" he says in a dark husky voice

The Doctor looks at Jenny for some explanation

"He's a Doctor is some rubbish soap opera"

"Oh" the Doctor mouths in understanding

"But" Joeys says bringing their attention back with an annoyed look at Jenny "by night I'll be Joey Tribbiannie" he says with a cheesy grin and voice

"You were born for this part, that's already your name!" Jenny exclaims in fake awe while The Doctor sniggers.

"Look the auditions in a couple of hours and I don't even understand the game!" worries Joey

"Do you want some help?" suggest The Doctor

"That would be great, both of you can be the contestants" smiles Joey

"eer great" says The Doctor unsure of what he's walked into

"Fine" sighs Jenny, it wasn't that she didn't want to help Joey but Jenny found games shows really boring.

"Alright let's play Bamboozle!" Joey says in his cheesy voice that Jenny was sure was going to start annoying her as she and The Doctor sat on some seats.

"Bamboozle?" asked Jenny unsure whether to asked if Joey had read the name correctly

"Yer isn't that a cool name?"

"Yer!"

"No"

Jenny looks at the Doctor bizarrely as if saying "really?" while the Doctor looks at bit embarrassed.

"eer right okay" says Joey as he looks through the script "are first constant is, The Doctor, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Doctor?"

"Well eer I am a Doctor obviously, eerm I travel anywhere and everywhere in a Tardis, I sometimes take companions with me...hello companions!" The Doctor says while waving at the imaginary camera clearly enjoying this. "And eerm-"

"-I said little bit Doctor" Joey cuts in "How about you Jenny?"

"Well Joey I'm a Pet Detective" Jenny said in a pompus voice "I go on the streets look for Pets and take them home and give them silly and funny name" Jenny waves at the imaginary camera too "Hi Toliet, Bog Brush, Shrek, Spark Plug, GaGa, Bean Bag, Airhead...and Derek"

"Excellent, let's play Bamboozle!" Joey says "Jenny you go first what is the capital of Colombia?"

"Bogotá" answered Jenny promptly

"It's Bogotá but close enough" corrected Joey thinking that Jenny had pronounced it wrong. The Doctor looked at Jenny weirdly while Jenny rolls her eyes as if saying "Yer he's always like that".

"Now" said Joey bring their attention back "You could either pass your turn to The Doctor or pick a "Wicked Wango Card"

"What does a Wicked Wango Card do?" asked Jenny

"I should know that" replied Joey still doing his cheesy voice and grin while looking at the script "eerm...let's see...one moment please, here we go, a Wicked Wango Card determines whether you go higher or lower"

"Higher or lower than what?"

"This is embarrassing" says Joey still doing his cheesy act.

Jenny looks at the Doctor inexplicably "Can you believe it? **This** is what humans do for entertainment?"

"I'm sorry, don't believe contestants are supposed to talk to each other" answered the Doctor promptly looking straight ahead as if trying to get into the "zone", as Jenny is speechless.

...

"Alright Doctor you're in the lead, would you like to take another question or spin the Wheel of Mayhem?" Joey asked dramatically

"The wheel has not been my friend tonight Joey" complains The Doctor nervously meanwhile Jenny is gobsmacked that **The Doctor** actually likes this game, oh who is she kidding it's a nerdy complicated game of course the Doctor would like it. "I'll take another question" answers The Doctor.

"Okay this is going to be tough hold your breath" Joey says

"It's okay I'm fine"

"No dude you got to hold your breath till your ready to answer the question it's part of the game" Joey insist as he shows the script to The Doctor.

"This is ridiculous he's not going to-"

The Doctor interrupts Jenny to take a big deep breath.

"Okay what do you have a fear of if you suffer from this phobia? Tri..Triska" Joey asked as he attempts to pronounce the world while the Doctor is still holding his breath "Holy cow that's a big word, Tri... seriously look at this thing Jenny how do you say that?" Joey goes over to show Jenny

"Let me see that" says Jenny

"This one right here" says Joey pointing at the word while the Doctor makes a noise of protest.

"Triskaidekaphobia" pronounced Jenny

The Doctor gasped "fear of the number 13"

"Correct, alright Jenny you're up" says Joey

"Wait a minute" interrupts The Doctor "I believe I'm entitled to use my Angel Pass for a free turn?"

"This game makes no sense!" shouts Jenny

"Your just upset because your losing against...me" The Doctor tries to lean back on the chair to look cool but the chair doesn't have a back so he just falls backwards.

"Oh come on" Jenny points out trying to contain her laughter of The Doctor failing over "I think we're all losers here" it wasn't that she didn't want to help Joey but the whole game was stupid and a waste of time, but if she was honest it wasn't really the game that was annoying her. She was annoyed that The Doctor and Joey seem to be getting on well, it would be easier if Joey didn't like the Doctor because then he would convince her to stay and not go off with him. If she were to asked Joey's advice now he would probably say something like "he's a really cool dude give him a chance"

"alright" Joe says ignoring them while The Doctor tries to get back on his stall to get back some dignity "Jenny you could either spin the wheel or pick a Google Card?" asked Joey

"Let me think...let me think" said Jenny putting on a serious face "oh" Jenny gasped "I don't care"

"Y-You must choose Miss J" Joey fakes laugh

"Either it makes no difference"

"Chose you jack ass" Joey insists in his cheesy kind voice but with a serious face towards Jenny

"I'll take a card" Jenny gives in knowing that she might as well play along now

"Okay you pick the Gimmie Card...you get all The Doctors points!" Joey smiles

"What!" The Doctor exclaims angrily

"This game is kinda fun" smiles Jenny happy she's now beating him

The Doctor mutters to Jenny while Joey is looking at the script "You don't think it a little crazy that you get all my points just because-"

"I don't think the contestants are supposed to speak to each other" Jenny smirks looking ahead with the Doctor annoyed.

...

Joey, The Doctor and Jenny are still playing the game but the tension is now on as The Doctor and Jenny can barely contain themselves in their seats. The Doctors tweed jacket is off carelessly tossed to the side and his hair is all a mess from his hands running through it, meanwhile Jenny nails have been bitten, her hair is halfway down and her lip is a bit swollen from biting it in anticipation.

"In what John Husten film would you hear this line? "Badgers we don't need no stinking badgers"

"Treasure of the Sierra Madre" answers Jenny quickly

"Correct there's a possible backwards bonus"

"Madre Sierra the of Treasure" manages Jenny "I'd like to go up the Ladder of Chance to the Golden Mud hut please?"

"Wise choice how many rounds?"

"6"

Joey suddenly makes a monkeys noise "That noise can only mean one thing..."

"Hungry Monkey" Jenny complains while the Doctor said it too but is really giddy

"Haa Ha" The Doctor laughs "I'd like a Wicked Wango Card"

"Okay it's an audio question name this television theme song" Joey suddenly sings a song

"Oh...Oh...I know this...eerm I Dream a Dream?" The Doctor asked desperately

"Yes your back in the lead"

"Eeer I'd like to spin the wheel" he says

"Raaaataaa taa" Joey impersonates a moving wheel with his finger also as it gradually gets slower, Jenny and The Doctor hanging on to his every sound "...ta"

"Oh come on!" They both shout in urgency

"eer Supper Speedy Speed Round" Joey concludes

"Is there a hopping bonus?" The Doctor asked

"Of course" Joey smiles

The Doctor suddenly gets up from his chair and starts hopping on one leg

"Who invented Bifocals?" asked Joey

"Benjamin Franklin" answers The Doctor

"Correct. Which monarch has ruled Great Britain the longest?"

"Queen Victoria" he replies still hopping

"Corrcet again. But...you forgot to switch legs between questions..." Joey says

"No! No!" The Doctor shouts trying to go back and switches legs while hopping

"So no hopping bonus" Joey concludes

"No! Every time!" The Doctor mutters upset

"Over to Jenny" Joey moves on

"I'd like a Google Card" asked Jenny unsure with her hands clasped to her face in anxiety

"Are you sure?" asked Joey dramatically

"Yes...No...Google" Jenny concludes deciding to be brave

"Oh my god!" Joey explains "Congratulations Doctor" Joey smiles arm over the Doctor "because Jenny...You've Been Bamboozled!"

"Nooooo!" Jenny cries her hands covering her face in disappointment

"Yes!" shouts The Doctor, his hands in the air in complete happiness

"This is the best game ever!" shouts Jenny

The Doctor goes up to shake Jenny hand as a team player but with a gigantic smile on his face he hasn't had this much fun in a while he thought he wouldn't be able to cope having to stay in a flat on Earth for a few days without travelling, but he's just had the best day ever and practically the day had already gone.

Jenny wasn't that sad, of course she was devastated she had lost but to be honest she had so much fun hanging out with the Doctor, she and he have sort of rekindled a bit, though she still couldn't find it in her hearts to call him "dad". But if her time here with him was like this maybe she could give travelling with him a go.


End file.
